The present invention relates to a food package of the type used to contain and display various food products, and more particularly to such a food package including an absorbent pad having an increased rate of absorbency.
It is conventional practice to display meat, poultry and certain other food products in individual packages which comprise a supporting tray or other container with an absorbent pad of tissue-like paper wadding in the bottom of the tray or container to absorb any juices or liquids exuded from the food product. A transparent outer plastic wrapping is also usually employed to cover and surround the food product and tray to complete the package.
In an effort to extend the shelf-life of such food products, various and sundry absorbent pads have been proposed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,811 and 4,321,997 to Miller and owned by the assignee of the present invention disclose an absorbent pad which has been particularly successful in food product packages for absorbing juices or other exuded liquids. The absorbent pad disclosed therein comprises a mat of liquid absorbent material, an upper liquid impermeable plastic sheet overlying the absorbent mat, and a perforated lower plastic sheet underlying the absorbent mat. The upper and lower plastic sheets extend beyond the absorbent mat and are sealed together to enclose the absorbent mat therebetween. When a food product is positioned upon the upper sheet of the absorbent pad, any exuded liquids will flow around the pad and enter the pad by capillary action through the perforations in the lower sheet, and the liquids will be held out of contact with the food product to thereby minimize contamination of the food product and maintain its appearance and improve its shelf-life.
Previously proposed absorbent pads have exhibited some difficulties in absorbing liquids exuded from food products when the food packages ar disposed in an attitude other than horizontal. Food packages frequently are stored or displayed in a tilted or angled position with one side or end of the package much lower than the opposite side or end. With the food package so tilted, the liquids exuded from the food product will flow to the lowermost side or end of the package. Previously proposed food pads have exhibited difficulty in absorbing such liquids because the liquids may be either out of o only in partial contact with the perforations in the lower layer.
While providing a sufficient rate of absorbency for food products, certain food products exude liquids in such amounts and at such rates that previous absorbent pads cannot absorb the exuded liquids rapidly enough to prevent the exuded liquids from returning into contact with the food product. Certain pads have been proposed in which the absorbent mat was exposed along the edges of the pad by having the upper and lower plastic layers either not sealed together or sealed together only along a portion of the periphery of the pad. Problems have been experienced with such prior pads in that the absorbent mat can wick more liquids into the mat than the absorbent material thereof can retain. Accordingly, the wicked-in liquid often leaks out of the pad and may return into contact with the food product.